Say That You Love Me
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Zach is an average boy. Cammie is a popular hot girl that has the hugest crush on him. But will he like her back? First fanfic so plaese R&R!
1. Ughhh Here comes Princess Cammie Morgan

Zach Pov :

Hi Cammie! Everyone yelled as the beautiful blond made her way to her locker.

I just rolled my eyes.

Cammie Morgan was the hottest, most popular girls in the school who can make guys fall for her with a snap of her finger.

Everyone loved her and all the teachers thought she was an angel. I was probably the only boy in the entire school who didn't fall for her charm.

"Hey Grant" Cammie smiled and nodded at my best friend.

"Sup Cammie" Grant said grinning back. Who wouldn't? Even I had to admit she had the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

She and I locked eyes, and as usual, I looked away, not wanting to get lost in those gorgeous turquoise orbs with golden flecks.

*~ Time Skip~*

"Sorry, I'm late!" Cammie exclaimed halting to a stop from her sprint to Mr. Johnson's History class.

He took off his glasses and glared disapprovingly at her.

"Miss Morgan, you already had two late slips. What is going on?" She bit her lip and all the guys sighed longily.

I almost gagged. What is this? Some chick flick?

"I'm so sorry Mr. Johnson, it's just that I wasn't feeling very good today, so I had to go to the nurse's office frequently. She said flus with severe headaches are common this time of year."

Cammie was an amazing liar, even I believed her! She looked at Mr. Johnson pleadingly and those gorgeous eyes looked pretty damn irresistible!

"Very well Miss Morgan take a seat" Mr. Johnson dais giving in to her like everyone does.

I swear that girl must be an enchantress or something!

Cammie scanned the room and for a panicky second I realized I have an empty seat beside me.

But there were others…. Surely she would never sit beside a looser like me…. Well, I guess I was undeserving today cuz guess what?

Cammie smirked and plopped down right beside me, her smell of perfume and soap engulfing me. Dammit this girl smelled as good as she looked!

Mr. Johnson started his lecture and I concentrate very hard on my textbook, anything other than the fact Cammie was staring right at me. And trust me. I'm not the kind of guy girls usually stare at. **(Sure you're not… ;D )**

"This is so boring, I honestly think History is a load of bullshit. How can it help us in real life?" She whispered leaning in so close, her warm breath tickled my ear.

Fighting the urge to breath I deeply and inhale her amazing scent, I slowly inched away not saying a word.

"So I'm having a pool party this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come. My parents won't be home and the pool's heated ofcourse…" My heart sank.

Pool Party at Princess Cammie's house? I'll never fit in.

"No thanks" I mumbled not taking my eyes off the textbook.

"But why" Cammie whined. Yes actual _whineage._ " It"s not much, just a few friends, small get-together."

Yeah Cammie probably forgot I'm not part of her friends.

I'm an average guy with average looks, I'm not even in her league!

"Why do you want me to come ?" I asked exasperated. She pouted an adorable pout. "I'll get bored without you."

Yeah Cammie Morgan never gets _bored. _I heard some people call her "the life of the party."

"My parents won't let me go out on Saturday's." Lie. My _parents_ would jump to the chance for me to go to one of _Cammie's_ parties.

Their so disappointed I don't act like a "normal" teenager.

Cammie gasped dramatically. "But Saturday's are all about going out!"

Yeah easy for her to say since she has plans and parties every weekend. For me? Just hanging around the house. Talk about _unormal_ for teenage standards.

"I know you're lying Zachary," she said with another one of her epic grins. God she needed to stop doing that right now.

Than the most unexpected happened. She grabbed my hand. "Please Zach? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I beg, do you ever see me begging anybody?"

I felt glares at my back. A lot of boys are going to hate me for this.

I made the fatal mistake by looking at Cammie's angelic face. She was making the irresistible "puppy dog" face and oh god those eyes….how can I say No?

I hesitated. "If you come, I'll be your best friend," Cammie added with a bright smile.

And I caved in. "Fine" I said jerking my hand away.

Cammie didn't seem to mind. Her eyes lit up. "Yay!" she exclaimed clapping her hands like a little kid. I bit my lip from smiling.

"Miss Morgan! Eyes up front!" Mr. Johnson scolded banging his meter stick o the board. _Thank you Mr. Johnson_ I thought as Cammie turned her attention to the teacher.


	2. Pool Party Disaster

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews! And I forgot i disclaim it so... I OFFICIALLY DISCLAIM THE GALLAGHER SERIES AND CHARACTERS AND YAH. ALLY CARTER OWNS IT! Anyways heres the next chapter**

Cammie Pov:

I couldn't stop smiling. Finally Phase 1 of Getting Zachary Goode was in action. I had the hugest crush on him ever since, I don't know, seventh grade? I mean, who wouldn't like him?

I daydream about his run-your-hands-through tousled chocolate hair, chisled features, melt worthy red lips and most of all, those gorgeous emerald green eyes every day. Girls whisper about him when he walks by and Zach's only flaw is not seeing how hot he is.

"Hey Cammie" my boyfriend Josh said giving me a hug. "Uh hey Josh" I stammered a little distracted. I was watched Zach maneuver through the crowd. We locked eyes for a second before Zach turned away and walked to Art. I smiled wistfully. He moves so flawlessly like a greek god sent down to earth. He would be the perfect boyfriend. If that ever happens.**Sigh**

"Cammie? Hello? CAMS!" "Huh what?" I stuttered snapping back from my daydream. I looked up to see Josh watching me with narrowed eyes ad suspicious look. I smiled at him . "What?" I asked. Josh looked like he wanted to say something, but thought against it thank god. "Nothing" he said pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back but couldn't shake the feeling that it felt so _wrong._

Zach Pov: (At the Pool Party)

"You came!" Cammie exclaimed as she opened the door to her huge mansion-like house. I smiled tightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She shot me a _look _but then wrapped her arm around mine, leading me inside. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Cammie looked in a ruby red halter one piece, complimenting her blond hair, porcelain skin and showing off her supermodel body. _What a goddess._ Why would she even glance at _me_?

"At first I thought you wouldn't come and I was so upset cuz I was waiting for you and -" "Why though?" I unwound my arm from hers. "There's dozens of people you could've waited for. Why me?"

Cammie sighed impatiently like she expected me to know the answer. "I like you Zach." My heart started pounding for some odd reason. " I think your pretty cool and we should be friends." And all of a sudden it stopped. What was going on? I don't _like-like_ Cammie!

"But since you came, I'll be your_ bestfriend_," Cammie added. She must've seriously underestimated a _few _friends cuz this place was filled with people. People I've _seen_, but don't know. I was in a house full of strangers and it felt so awkward. Why did I agree to come here in the first place? I should've known I would be standing in a corner with no one noticing me. Well, at least until _now._

"Well look who's here," Josh Abrams sneered. He's been giving me evil glared ever since History class. "Who invited the _faggot _here? You think your big shit just because Cammie _talks_ to you? You're a _nobody_ fucking asswhole. Not even your mom likes you." I looked way pretending I didn't hear but my heart was pounding and my fist were clenching.

" Hey faggot you listening to me?" I suddenly felt rough hands turn me wroung aggressively so I was face-to-face with Josh the Dickhead. "stop trying to steal my girlfriend, it's not like she eve gives a damn about you, just feels sorry for you cuz your like is shit" His eyes were cold. " you've got as much of a chance at getting Cammie, as your _brother_ Marcus Goode has a chance of running mayor."

That did it. I jerked away from his grasp and walked away, hearing everyone laugh behind me. Cammie came out of the kitchen with some snacks as I was walking past her? "Zach?" I didn't reply just rushed desperately to the door. The memory of Marcus seemed to suffocate me.

" Zach? Zach wait up!" I turned to see Cammie trying to push past the crowd. I started fast walking. Out the door, almost to my car when a hand caught my arm. "Zach where-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I exploded turning furiously on Cammie. She stepped back, looking scared but I was too angry to notice. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU AND ALL OF YOU'RE FUCKING FOLLOWERS! PLEASE CAMMIE I BEG YOU, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I jogged to my car and sped away leaving Cammie standing there, looking hurt.

As soon as I was on the road, I immediately felt bad and guilty for doing that. Cammie hasn't ever done anything to me, it was her boyfriend Abrams. I shouldn't have yelled at her, but I was so hurt, I couldn't think straight. Comments like that about my brother, I don't take lightly.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to critisize, i love advice and pointers! This is mostly a Zach Pov staory but there WILL be Cammie Pozs later on! Promise! Review and the next chapter will come soo. thnx 3**


	3. Hots for Miss Cammie Morgan?

PLEASE READ!

**Vas Hapenin guys? Thanks again 4 the reviews. I know Josh is a lil surprising but I wanted to make him different..and yah. I honestly think there wasn't that much cuss words but I'll calm it down. I'm not a big fan of them anyway. Oh n please forgive my horrible spelling, I always suck at that. Anyway, if your wondering what Zach's brother did, well here it is!**

Zach Pov

Five years ago, when he was fifteen, Marcus killed his best friend. I hate to put it that way: _killed._ Makes it sound like he meant to do it.

We were at the Hartwell's house during summer. Marcus was friends with their older son Austin and I would play basketball with their younger one Kevin.

When the gun went off, Kevin and I were outside and I knew instantly what it was, even though I never heard a gushot that wasn't in a movie or on TV.

Kevin didn't know though. I could tell. He just stood there, with the ball in his hands, staring up at the upstairs window, where the sound had come from. He looked at me for guidance.

"Just someone slamming the door," I assured him, which was the worst lie of the century since the shot echoed through the neighborhood.

Mr. Gatson waddles over with a dirty towel slung over one shoulder, determined to drag out the truth. What he dragged out, was one dead teenager, Mr. Hartwell's pistol minus one bullet and my brother. Marcus's body looked changed, loose and vacant like he too, was dead.

No one could hear Marcus's side of the story. He ran away, making him look more suspicious. I don't know where he lives now, what he eats, where he sleeps.

Nope, Marcus is like a rumour to the Goode family as everybody else. But one thing I did know is that my brother was innocent. He can't be any criminal. Or, at least that's what I told myself.

It takes me the whole car ride home to get Marcus out of my head. Five years later and you would've thought people would forget about it…but then someone like Jimmy has to bring it up.

"Dammit!" I yelled kicking the back of my car. I stalked inside – luckily my parents weren't home and collapsed on my bed feeling miserable.

At school, I avoided talking to anybody but my best friends Nick, Grant and Jonas. Occasionally, I snuck glances at Cammie who was watching me with sad eyes making a new surge of guilt wash over me.

The next day though, Cammie didn't even glance at me. She just talked and fooled around , like Saturday night never happened, walked passed me like I didn't exist.

With her gone, my school like felt lonelier, colder and more miserable. She used to annoy the heck out of me yes, but I couldn't help but miss her now. Like a lot. More than I want to admit.

" Dude what is up with you?" Jonas asked at lunch. " Yeah man, you looked like somebody ran over your puppy," Grant agreed. So I told them what happened.

"Abrams said that to you and you yell at her?" Grant asked in total disbelief.

" Are you a dumbass Zach? First of all, ifshe told anyone you would've been jumped after school for sure, second of all, you should've acted all cool and said a sassy remark back at Abrams so he'll shut the hell up next time, and third, this is CAMMIE MORGAN we're talking about here! People will give an arm and leg for your position and you totally blew it. I'm so disappointed in you, Goode," Nick said shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to protest when a thought dawned over me. "Guys, why _didn't_ she tell anyone?"

Jonas, Nick and Grant did a three-way glance and smiled creepily at each other. The sight was _really _scary. " Zach are you blind? Cammie likes you!" Jonas exclaimed.

" Shut up!" I hissed looking around, hoping nobody heard. Don't want Jimmy and the football jerks to have another reason to shove me in a locker.

"And anyway," I said in a low voice. " That's bull, I hate Cammie and she hates me now too."

Grant rolled his eyes. "One, Cammie sooo doesn't hate you. She didn't tell anbody because she cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt. I swear the cutest thing I've ever seen. Two, you do not hate her. You were so sad when Cammie stopped talking to you. I see the way you look ate her. Admit it Goode, you've got the hots for Miss Cammie Morgan."

"No I don't!" I protested. "Denial," Nick sang. " And anyway, she has a boyfriend," I grumbled. "Is Zach jealous, Jonas?" Grant asked. " I'm pretty sure he is, Grant" Jonas replied with a mischievous smile. I groaned. " I HATE you guys!" I said exasperated, burying my face in my hands.

**So there it is! I would've added more.. but I'm really tired You know what I always say REVIEW!**


	4. Best Day Ever

At last period, in Math, I finally got the courage to apologize because Jonas, Grant and Nick wouldn't stop bothering about it but mostly, because I felt terrible. You would've thought life would be great without Cammie annoying me 24/7 but I missed her so much, I felt like my heart was going to explode.

_I'm sorry about the party -Z_

I threw it to Cammie's table. I watched her pick it up, read it, and write something back. I bounced my knee up and down impatiently and nervously.

_You'll have to say it to my face -C_

Fine then. After the bell rang, I quickly got my things from my locker and jogged to Cammie's. Luckily, she was alone for like, the first time.

"Hey," I said leaning against the locker beside hers. She glanced at me with pursed lips. "Hello Zachary." I winced at how cold she sounded. "Look, I'm really sorry about the party," I said sincerely.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at me. "And…?"

"And..what?" I asked truly confused. She rolled her beautiful eyes. "

For being such a jerk!" Cammie exclaimed. I gave a small laugh. "Okay, yes. I'm sorry for yelling at you when you didn't do anything wrong and for being such a jerk when you're very nice to me. SO can you forgive and we be friends again?" _If that's what you can call us_ I thought.

I brought my hand out for a shake. She looked at me with complete seriousness. "I'll only forgive you if you buy me ice-cream."

I cracked a smile. "Seriously?" Cammie crossed her arms. "Does it _look _like I'm joking?" Even though her voice told me she was.

"And take that hand away," Cammie slapped my outstretched hand. "No one does that anymore. Are you like, from the 1970's and teleported to the future?"

I laughed again and realized Cammie was one of those few people that actually got a genuine laugh out of me. "Alright, alright. Come on. I'll buy you your icecream Princess." She slammed her locker shut and followed my out into the courtyard.

"What do you want?" I asked. Cammie's eyes shone like a little girl on Christmas Day. "Ohh there's so many choices! I want a peanut butter rocky road with multicolored sprinkles, extra chocolate and vanilla whipped crème with a cherry on top!" She was a little out of breath when she finished and I had to laugh.

"We don't have that, sorry." The guy said smiling flirtously.

"UGH!" Cammie made a big show of showing her disappointment. "_Fine._ Give me _Vanilla_." Wow, first she picked such a big choice and now she picks vanilla? This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Same," I said. "He wants those chocolate sprinkles on his," Cammie ordered. I shot her a questioning look, but shrugged.

"Here you are," the Icecream Guy said. "I'm Austin, by the way," he winked at Cammie and I internally sighed. Is there one place she went without guys hitting on her? Not that I blame them.

Cammie eyed the dude like a dead rat and I bit my lip from smiling.

"Hi…Austin." He opened his mouth to say more but Cammie cut him off. "Bye Austin," she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of DQ.

"Okay give me that one," She ordered once we were out. She exchanged her one without sprinkles to my one.

"Why couldn't you just ask for sprinkles on yours?" I questioned.

Cammie had a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes which kinda scared me. "Don't wanna make it look like I'm fat," she said shrugging.

"What is it with girls and calories?" I asked exasperated. "Calories are our friends!" It was a dorky joke but Cammie laughed anyway. I felt like swooning. Call it cliché, but it sounded like angels singing. **(For some reason I really like it when ppl write that)**

"I can't have a potbelly." She lifted up her shirt to reveal a perfectly flat stomach and amazing curves. "Do I have a potbelly, Zach?" I didn't answer, just stared with my mouth hanging open.

What? I'm a hormonal teenager! I couldn't stop looking a realized I was drooling. Cammie laughed and let go of her shirt –thank god I was going crazy – looking like that was exactly the reaction she wanted.

"You've got to be more covert with your staring . Don't you know it's rude?" She asked with a smile. I just glared at her in response.

Cammie skipped along the sidewalk as we were talking about pretty much everything. I never felt so at ease and natural with a girl before.

She turned around to face me walking backwards. "Street," I said so she whirled around again.

At that moment a super-fast car zoomed by startling Cammie so she dropped her icecream. Bad move bro. Cause Cammie was extremely pissed.

"YOU ASSWHOLE AND YOUR GOD DAMNED CAR!" She screamed after it.

"Woah Cam calm down, here you can have mine," I said leading her to the park with a hand on her back.

"Really?" Cammie's eyes lit up but then her face immediately fell. "You don't have any sprinkles."

I laughed. "You should've asked for some then Miss IHateCalories."

We sat on the bench watching kids play. "You have some icecream on your face," I said.

"Really?Where?" Cammie asked. I smirked and took some icecream putting it on her nose. "Right there!"

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Do that again and I'll shove this icecream up your ass."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Whoa Chica calm down No need to get all hostile."

Cammie glared at me then crossed her eyes trying to lick the ice-cream off with her tongue. And she did it! She actually took the icecream off her nose!

"Wow I'm impressed. You have a tongue of a chameleon. I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on." "Fine Zacharoo!" "Seriously Zacharoo?" Cammie stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked again.

"Why are you sticking your chameleon tongue in my face? Are you suggesting something?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"Zach!"Cammie exclaimed punching my shoulder. That _hurt._

"Ow, damn Chameleon you don't know your own strength. She smiled smugly. "Well that's what you get for acting like a perv." "I'm not a perv!" I protested. "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" " You better say I'm not or you'll be sorry." "I'm not scared of you Goode!" Cammie challenged. So I took a big bite/lick off her icecream nearly taking the whole thing off the cone. Cammie frowned. "You. Are. Evil." I smirked smugly in response. We continued with our playful conversation, teasing and laughing. It was one of the best days of my life.

**Wow I'm so bad at endings. I think this wuz a really crappy chapter but what do you think? Pointers and advice? Positive comments plz no heat! Thnx**!


	5. SORRY!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Hello my friends! I know I hate Author Notes too but please don't shut this off! I need to know if you want me to continue this story because I sort of lost my inspiration. But if you want me to. I will! So plz review n tell me what you think.

THNX N REMEMBER… Plain Is Always The Prettiest! (In mine and Zach Goode's opinion)


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH! I am forever sorry I hadn't updated so long. It's been a hectic weeks and my laptop was being crappy too, so yeah. I REALLY am sorry!**

Zach Pov

Cammie and I were tuning into really good friends.

Whenever Josh wasn't in the same class as us, we always sat beside each other, goofing off and having fun but when he was, she sat by him.

But on the bright side, Cammie hung out with me after school for three days in a row whereas she could've been at a lot of places, with a lot of people, other than me.

At lunch, we wouldn't really talk to each other, but have frequent conversations with our eyes, or Cammie making these really weird and funny faces at me, making me laugh out loud and my friends to look at me like I'm crazy.

One particular lunch, I was walking in with a very good mood because we just had chemistry class, and Cammie was talking to the teacher.

On the way back "Miss Very-Coordinated-Head-Cheerleader" tripped over the leg of my desk and stumbled right into me lap, accidentally pressing her soft lips on my cheek.

Involenteeringly, I shivered but then smirked and said, "Well…isn't this a very _unfortunate_ position ?"

Cammie rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "You know you like it," she whispered very seductively making my ear tickle and my heart to flutter.

I made sure I showed no emotion on my face but it felt like Cammie could see right through me, to my heart and soul and thoughts because she smirked back at me and was on her Mui-Mui clad feet in a second.

I smiled stupidly to myself but then remembered Jonas was working on an extra-credit assignment, Grant had a detention and Nick was at a soccer practice.

I was dreading to have to sit alone and to make things worse; Josh Abrams and his steroid-popping Neanderthals saw me and sneered.

Josh had a look of pure hatred and jealousy written on his face. Must've heard about chemistry class.

_Please don't do anything! _I silently pleaded. It's not like I'm scared of Josh Abrams or anything. Heck, I can handle him in a fight any day. It's just that with Cammie sitting with them….

"Well, well, well, lookie what we've got here," Josh sneered. _No, not now, not here, not in front of Cammie!_ I don't want her to witness me beating the crap out of her boyfriend after all.

"It's the fag calling for some more punching bag time," he cracked his knuckles**. (I know, lame but I wanted Josh to an airhead that just strong nothing else.) **

What a tool. How can Cammie date _him_? She and I locked eyes.

"Josh," she warned quietly nut he ignored her and stood up. "I warned you to stay away from my girl, or is your brain filled with too much crack to understand that, dumb ass?"

I gritted my teeth and stepped forward with my fists clenched. "Now listen bastard, you better watch yourself or -"

"Or what?" He bumped into me in a threatening, violent way. "You gonna get that gun from your pocket and shoot me, following your _goode_ bro's footsteps?"

My face morphed from anger to sadness as I stepped back and lowered my head slightly while his friends laughed and taunted.

The rest of the lunchroom was dead quiet, watching this all unfold with wide terrified eyes.

But Josh wasn't done. He raised his fist to punch me. "You criminal. You don't belong here. You ass belongs in jail cause your whole family is murderers so call me a bastard again and I'll -"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cammie screamed, standing up. Everyone, including me, looked at her with surprise.

"Just shut the hell up Josh!" She turned furiously to her boyfriend who was so shocked, he dropped his fist. "Cam?"

"You don't know anything about what happened, so stay the hell away from Zach…all of you." Cammie's glowering gaze turned to the football jocks, who looked away.

"Do you have nothing else better to do that start shit?"

I was happy. Beyond happy as Cammie grabbed my hand and spun me away.

"Cammie? Where are you going?" Josh actually sounded heartbroken.

"I'm going away from you jerks," She practically spat over her shoulder.

Cammie pulled me down at another table and it was all I could do to prevent a goofy grin from spreading on my face .

_Wow. Cammie Morgan blew off her boyfriend for me. _

**So there you have it! Josh is finally out of the way for Zammie. I'll try to update faster n please review!**

** Oh n 3 more weeks until summer! Can I get a whoot !Whoot! : )**


	7. OVER

Okay this is NOT a chapter! In fact, there will be NO MORE chapters!

I'm sorry but I really lost inspiration and motivation to continue _Say That You Love Me_ and _She Made My Heart Melt_.

Let me know if you want to adopt them.

Anyway, I have a new story I'm working very hard on called _Fearless_.

Please check it out and give a chance, there will be a good twist that I hope you'll enjoy. Thank You! xoxo

Plain Is Prettiest

( According to Zach Goode and I )


	8. It's Back!

Okay, I'm back one last time to give the official announcement that _Say That You Love Me_ is back!

Hotter-than-hot is adopting the story so it's officially hers.

I'm pretty sure you all know that Hotter-than-hot is and amazing author so I'm sure she will make the story even better than it already is.

So Read And Review, I know I will!

Buh Byee

Plain Is Prettiest!

P.S oh n please check out my story Fearless! I'd LOVE to get some more revies and feedback!


End file.
